Alice Human Sacrifice
Alice Human Sacrifice (人柱アリス, Hitobashira Alice) ist ein Vocaloid Song, der von Yugami-P produziert wurde. Gesungen wird das Lied von MEIKO, KAITO, Hatsune Miku, Kagamine Rin und Kagamine Len. Hintergrund Der Song basiert wahrscheinlich auf eine in echt geschehene Mordserie. Handlung Das Lied handelt von einem Traum, der nicht verschwinden will und deshalb alle, die von ihm träumen, in sich "gefangen hält". Alice Nummer 1 MEIKO singt Alice Nummer 1, auch die 1. Alice genannt. Sie ist mutig, aber handelt meist zu überstürzt, sie wird verrückt und zerstört ganz "Wunderland". Hinter sich her zieht sie eine Spur aus Blut und Chaos, als Strafe für ihre Sünden wird sie in einem Wald hinter einer Dornenhecke eingesperrt, dort muss sie von nun an ihre Strafe absitzen, bis sie stirbt. Alice Nummer 2 KAITO singt Alice Nummer 2, auch 2. Alice genannt. Er war sehr beliebt im Wunderland, vorallem bei den jungen Damen, da er eine wunderbare Sing-Stimme hat. Er eroberte die Herzen der jungen Frauen im Sturm, jedoch wurde er verrückt und am Ende von einem Mann erschossen (in einem Fanmade PV war es er selbst). Jedoch wurde angemerkt, dass er auch nach seinem Tod von allen geliebt worden war. Alice Nummer 3 Alice Nummer 3, auch 3. Alice genannt wird von Hatsune Miku gesungen. Sie ist jung und wunderschön, die Leute wurden durch ihren Charme verzaubert und Alice Nummer 3 wird zur Königin ihres "eigenen seltsamen Landes". Eines Tages wird Alice Nummer 3 verrückt, doch sie will nicht sterben und muss somit für immer ihr Reich weiterregieren. Alice Nummer 4 Alice Nummer 4 ist ein junges Zwillingspaar, das von Kagamine Rin und Kagamine Len gesungen wird. Die beiden Kinder kommen ins Wunderland und irren dort herum. Sie kommen unter anderem an dem Wald in dem Alice Nummer 1 ihre Sünden absitzen musste, an dem Ort, an dem Alice Nummer 2 erschossen wurde und an dem Schloss von Alice Nummer 3 in dem sie immer noch regiert. Nach diesem Teil jedoch gehen die Meinungen auseinander, in manchen Interpretationen werden die beiden eingesperrt, damit sie dem Wunderland nie wieder entfliehen können. In einer anderen Interpretation tötet Len seine ältere Schwester und ist ab da an für immer alleine im Wunderland gefangen. Lyrics Japanisch= 1番目アリスは勇ましく 剣を片手に、不思議の国。 いろんなものを斬り捨てて、 真っ赤な道を敷いていった。 そんなアリスは、森の奥。 罪人のように閉じ込められて。 森に出来た道以外に、 彼女の生を知る術はなし。 2番目アリスはおとなしく 歌を歌って、不思議の国。 いろんな音を溢れさせて、 狂った世界を生み出した。 そんなアリスは、薔薇の花。 いかれた男に撃ち殺されて。 真っ赤な花を一輪咲かせ 皆に愛でられ枯れていく。 3番目アリスは幼い子。 綺麗な姿で、不思議の国。 いろんな人を惑わせて、 おかしな国を造りあげた。 そんなアリスは、国の女王。 歪な夢にとり憑かれて。 朽ちゆく体に怯えながら、 国の頂点に君臨する。 森の小道を辿ったり 薔薇の木の下でお茶会 お城からの招待状は ハートのトランプ 4番目アリスは双子の子。 好奇心から、不思議の国。 いろんな扉を潜り抜けて、 ついさっきやって来たばかり。 気の強い姉と、賢い弟。 一番アリスに 近かったけど、 二人の夢は、覚めないまま。 不思議の国を彷徨った。 |-|Romaji= Ichibanme Arisu(Alice) wa isamashiku Ken wo katate ni, fushigi no kuni. Ironna mono wo kirisutete, Makka na michi wo shiite itta. Sonna Arisu(Alice) wa, mori no oku. Tsumibito no you ni tojikomerarete. Mori ni dekita michi igai ni, Kanojo no sei wo shiru sube wa nashi. Nibanme Arisu(Alice) wa otonashiku Uta wo utatte, fushigi no kuni. Ironna oto wo afuresasete, Kurutta sekai wo umidashita . Sonna Arisu(Alice) wa, bara no hana. Ikareta otoko ni uchikorosarete. Makka na hana wo ichirin sakase Minna ni mederare kareteyuku. Sanbanme Arisu(Alice) wa osanai ko. Kirei na sugata de, fushigi no kuni. Ironna hito wo madowasete, Okashi na kuni wo tsukuriageta. Sonna Arisu(Alice) wa, kuni no jou. Ibitsu na yume ni toritsukarete. Kuchiyuku karada ni obienagara, Kuni no chouten ni kunrin suru. Mori no komishi wo tadottari Bara no ki no shita de ochakai Oshiro kara no shoutaijou wa haato no toranpu Yonbanme Arisu(Alice) wa futago no ko. Koukishin kara, fushigi no kuni. Ironna tobira wo kugurinukete, Tsuisakki yatte kita bakari. Ki no tsuyoi ane to, kashikoi otouto. Ichibanme Arisu ni chikatta kedo, Futari no yume wa, samenai mama. Fushigi no kuni wo samayotta. Kategorie:MEIKO Kategorie:KAITO Kategorie:Hatsune Miku Kategorie:Kagamine Rin/Len Kategorie:Kagamine Rin Kategorie:Kagamine Len Kategorie:Song Kategorie:Yugami-P